The Void: Host
by stodgymaple7681
Summary: This story isn't really a story about MLP. But they're references to them throughout. I'll publish the prequel so you can understand the setting clearer. Follow the life of Alex, a neglected teenager who has became host to a magic sealed for decades by the ancient MLPs who wanted it trapped. Now, Alex will now be bonded for life to perform The Void's "payback"!


**The Void: Host**

**By StodgyMaple768**

**Chapter: 1**

Storm clouds were rolling over the horizon. Alex sat on his bed, while his eyes wandered around through the window pane. His eyes and cheeks were raw-red from tears, his parents were having anougher furiouse arguement. They had sent him upstairs earlier as the arguement had started to blaze.

His eyes gently moved around the room. His room was never paid any attention by his parents, they never cared for his comfort as they never planned him. They had always mistreated him. When he was younger, he found that social contact wasn't something he was great at. With him never talking to anyone else he knew wanted to help him. This lead him to be the school "Loner". Never having any friends, and having such a mocking nick-name lead him to be constantly harrassed by others. He found that using his imagination to create friends was his only option. But he soon grew out of this.

He had ,more or less, no possesions other than his uniform. He made sure though, that his only possesion was kept in as best a condition it could be. This was alright for him though, having no entertaining options left him to remove every speck of dust there was. What else could he do?

He resumed his scan of his room. The previouse inhabitants wallpaper had been scraped of by his father, rather half-heartedly, but after the colour was gone, reavealing plain stone walls, his father threw his hands in the air, yelling:

"Ya' know what Alex? Who really cares!" He'd yelled, heartlessly. Launching the scraper at Alex's torn shoes. His father, Andrew, then stomped through the cracked doorway leaving Alex with an incomplete bed was just a old and filthy mattress with a sheet made from carpet. With the floor being just ancient-looking floorboards with a dust coating. The only other place he could sit was left-over carpet, just a single tiny square.

His room never had light-bulbs installed. He was always shrouded in darkness. There was a time, when he was afraid of the dark, like all kids once do, but he soon grew up surrounded by it. To him, it brought a strange warmth like it was his only contact he would ever have.

**Chapter: 2**

He lay there in total darkness, listening to his drunken parents below him, who broke the complete silence with their snores of whiskey. He couldn't sleep on that mattress. He had always had trouble sleeping, he usually had to stay awake for way past midnight to sleep. Which had a strong effect on his grades, he failed at most subjects. And when his parents were constantly told this, it caused even more pain for him. The schools intentions may have been to help him, but they just made it worse for him. No matter how bad his life was now, it was about to change and he didn't know it.

The Void, having traveled to this dimension, used it's limb's eyes to explore the area. Clearly it had found itself down in a sewer. Spotting a rat, covered in filth, it latched its mist around it, taking control. Scurrying through the dirt, it finally reached the surface. Night had almost completed it's cycle. His control over the mind of the rodent was dispersing. So, he latched onto anougher creature of similar disgust. A spider. It's eyes glowing deep purple with shadow-blacklimbs, it scuttled inside Alex's room through the damaged walls many spaces carved like tunnels. The Void left it's body to slither across the floor like a shadow. Following it's freedom, the spider scuttled back outside to it's web.

The Void searched through the mind of it's future host, his tests showing he had the perfect mental state for the process, convinced The Void. He entered Alex's mind and soul. Immediately, after The Void's embrace, Alex's dream was filled with the images of The Void's enemies. He was confused by them:

"They look like Horses, but they talk!" He thought.

The Void heard his thoughts. He needed to convince him to hate them.

"They may look harmless, but they're as capable as anyone!" He explained, in his usual polite fashion.

"Wait... who are you?" He asked, confused by this new inhabitant of his tormented mind.

"I'm your new friend, The Void! At your service!" Already bonding into his Host's mind.

"So... what makes these... "Terrible" creatures... So...Evil?" Since, they look so harmless! Asking the bonded evil.

"Look deeply at Them, could you really trust Them? I'll show YOU!" The Void screamed.

Alex's dream was replaced with visions of the creatures running at him, holding a variety of blunt objects. Charging him with black eyes and maws.

"Believe me yet?" Snorted The Void, winning him over.

"Sure... you didn't have to go THAT far though." Whimpered Alex.

"Now get some rest, you will need plenty of energy by morning. I will show you more..." Spoke The Void, It's voice fading to the back of Alex's mind.

"Wait! What task?! Asked Alex, his vision fading to black.

"We will speak in the Morning. Now Rest!" Commanded The Void.

"But..."

Alex could speak no more, he faded into a deep slumber, which was gifted by The Void.

What task will The Void present? Alex must wait...


End file.
